elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Purity of Revenge
Overview The Silver Hand have attacked Jorrvaskr and Kodlak was killed in the fighting. Vilkas wants you to travel with him to attack the Silver Hand, retrieve the fragments of Wuuthrad and avenge the death of Kodlak. * Travel with Vilkas to Driftshade Refuge, near Dawnstar. * Kill all members of the Silver Hand (optional). * Retrieve the shards of Wuuthrad. * Return to Jorrvaskr. Walkthrough Revenge Served Cold After the death of Kodlak Whitemane, Vilkas is obviously looking for revenge. With no questions asked, he will then act as your follower all the way to the Silver Hand hide-out at Driftshade Refuge, a small fort southeast of Dawnstar. Upon arrival, dispose of the three Silver Hand members guarding the exterior, then head inside. Den of the Silver Hand Not surprisingly, Driftshade Refuge is crawling with hostile Silver Hand members, so take advantage of your follower and kill the opposition one by one. In the two-leveled room with many boxes on the floor, make sure to search for An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim which will add a few map markers for later exploration. It is located on a bookshelf beneath an elk head that's mounted on the wall. The tunnel north of the room contains a locked door, so unlock it and wipe out yet another Silver Hand. In the next room, a set of spears blocks the entrance but the corresponding lever is easily located right next to the spears. Proceed forward and enter Driftshade Cellar. After the first turn, make sure to loot the hidden treasure chest, then follow the path and make use of the Spike Wall trap to dispose of yet another enemy. Ignore the locked cell with the dead werewolf, activate the trap again and run to the area behind it for another treasure chest. Hit the pullbar on the wall to get back out, and head forward to another room with two enemies and, hidden on a shelf, the Light Armor skill book The Rear Guard. The cellar now turns into a snowy cave, and the next room is in two levels, with a Silver Hand sniper on the above ledge. Kill him and examine the cages, one of them holds a living werewolf, who will attack you if you pick the lock, the other one contains a dead horse. The Fragments of Wuuthrad After passing through a torture chamber, the next large chamber contains more enemies, with a coin purse and two potions on a bookshelf behind the fireplace. Take the only available path, leading back to an initially inaccessible part of Driftshade Refuge. The first chamber contains the three remaining members of the Silver Hand, the One-handed skill book 2920, Morning Star, v1, the Block skill book Warrior, a treasure chest with considerable loot, and finally, the stolen Fragments of Wuuthrad. Use the door to the south for an easy escape route, then return to Jorrvaskr. As soon as you arrive, Vilkas will inform you that you should meet up at the Skyforge and pay your respects to the deceased, but now avenged, Whitemane. This will end the quest and start the next one, Glory of the Dead. Trivia * In the Driftshade cellar, near the 1st dead werewolf encountered there is a trap with spikes. Behind the barrels there is a chest and a pullbar on the wall. If the pullbar is activated, the player will be trapped. To get out one may jump from the chest to the low set of barrels and then out, (or find the other pullbar which opens the trap). Bugs * A bug exists in this quest that prevents it from being initiated. This can be remedied on PC, but console users will have to wait for updates. In order to Start the quest you need to find Vilkas, open the console and type "setstage c05 10" this will cause any follower to leave you and Vilkas to join you. The quest should then activate normally. If that did not work, finish Helm of Winterhold (without killing anyone inside) first since these quests are in the same location, if you have the quest, then find Vilkas and type "setstage c05 10". * WORKAROUND This bug can be caused by the Helm of Winterhold quest being in the same location as Purity of Revenge. Worked around by reloading to a save that existed before starting Blood's Honor. Make sure that the Helm of Winterhold, if located at Driftshade Refuge, has been completed WITHOUT killing anyone inside. For best chance of fix working, do not attack anyone and only take the Helm of Winterhold from the chest. **Another solution is to complete the Helm of Winterhold quest first (you can kill people) and check back Jorrvaskr occasionally. The quest will eventually start upon entering. * A glitch also occurs where this quest cannot be started if the player has already cleared Driftshade Refuge. If you have already cleared it, then enter the Driftshade Refuge dungeon, go into the console and type "prid 0006a99c" and then "resurrect" (no quotes). After that, leave Driftshade Refuge and type in the console "setstage c05 10". You can now go to Vilkas and start the quest. * If neither of previous dead didn't help, try waiting 32 days. You have to do this before finishing the quest Blood's Honor. Waiting will reset Driftshade Refuge and you can start the quest Purity of Revenge. There might not be any Silver Hands inside the Refuge, but the shards of Wuuthrad are on the table. * If driftshade refuge has been cleared completely, (including the leader), before Blood's Honor was started, wait approximately 32 in game days, (can be via wait), before collecting the witch heads. Then complete the quest as normal. This will reset the next dungeon and Purity of Revenge will trigger as normal. * A glitch may occur during the quest that will cause Vilkas to repeatedly say the same line while you are near him. Questline ru:Очистительная месть Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests Category:Companions Quests